


Burned

by angstbot



Category: Dragon Swan, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Prompt: "Burn" & DragonSwan





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> why doesn't Maleficent/Emma Swan show up as a tag when i have totally used it before?

“Dammit!”

Maleficent sauntered into the room. “You did it again, didn’t you?”

“I had an itch,” Emma pouted.

“And you didn’t call me because?”

“I hate that I can’t move because I got distracted playing with fire!”

Maleficent couldn’t help chuckling. “Is ‘distracted’ what we’re calling it?”

“Your pussy looked tasty,” Emma muttered.

“I’m glad to hear it, but it made you burn your nipple.”

“It sounds even worse like that. I burned my nipple and now I can’t scratch my ass without yelping.” Emma huffed a sigh. “How do you put up with me?”

“You find my pussy tasty.”


End file.
